1. Field of the Invention
Fireproofing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the older patents in this art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,133 teaching aminocyclophosphazene as a fireproofing agent for cellulosic fibers such as cotton. A recent patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,542 teaching certain new N-methylol phosphazene compounds as flame retardants on cotton, and this patent under Background of the Invention contains a summary of certain phosphazene prior art on flameproofing.